Fighter, and brother
by Lets Stand Up And Scream
Summary: Basically, Altair is a bigger brother to Desmond and Ezio. My friend gave me this idea.
1. Soda

The noise around the medium sized house was starting to piss Altair off a bit. All he wanted to do was spend the day playing World Of Warcraft, but of course he didn't expect it to work out at all. He had two younger brothers upstairs that would not keep quiet no matter what. Sighing, he took off his headphones then headed upstairs from the basement. He wouldn't mind locking them outside for the rest of the day, it would give him a break from all the fighting and yelling that happened everyday.

Once he was upstairs, the three year old darted right past him; that was Desmond. Following close behind him was five year old Ezio. Playing tag again, this would explain all the annoying footsteps that echoed all the way down to the basement. They both ran into the other living room then into the kitchen then back down into the bigger living room. Ezio tackled Desmond to the ground, ugh please don't start a fight, Altair thought as he walked over to his two younger brothers. Altair pulled them both off of the ground and lifted them so their feet were off the ground. Ezio started to struggle to get free of Altair's grip.

"Let me go, Altair! This isn't fun!" Ezio complained, still struggling to get free.

"Nah, I'm good. What are you two doing anyways?"

"Ezio was mad at me because I took the last pop-tart so he started chasing me."

"...We have more you realize," Altair told Ezio.

"I know, but I just wanted the one that he had..." he started to pout a bit at the thought that Desmond took the last pop-tart.

Altair rolled his eyes, this was a normal everyday thing... One brother wanted what the other wanted. It didn't mater what it was. It happened everyday...

"okay, we'll why don't you two play outside?" Altair asked them.

"Its raining out..." Desmond told him.

"well... Why don't you two play the wii or something?"

"Because that is boring," Ezio said.

"Can't we just go downstairs with you?" Desmond asked. Altair put them both down on their feet.

"I doubt it... But I'll find something for you to do. What about Malik? Maybe he can come over and-"

"NO!" They both yelled.

"Huh?"

"Malik's mean..." Desmond said.

"He hung me upside down in the big tree outside..." Ezio told him. Altair had to at least try not to laugh at that. Malik could be a little... mean. But it was funny.

"It'll be fine," Altair said before picking up the phone and calling Malik to come over.

* * *

With the promise of some R rated movies later on, Malik finally came over to babysit the two little brats- I mean kids. With a sigh, he entered the house. He really didn't want to watch the monsters, but he had nothing better to do, and he had found some new ways to scare them, he thought that would be pretty funny and Malik wanted to see the look on their face's. Sitting on the couch, they were both just mindlessly watching the TV. Once he slammed the door behind him, that's what had got Desmond's and Ezio's attention.

"Hi Malik," Desmond said.

Ezio stood up, "I know how to kill you, so this time you can't throw me up in the tree, so ha!" He said then stuck out his tongue at him.

Malik's eye's narrowed, "Is that so?" Ezio didn't know what he meant by that, but he did catch a mean look in his eye. He decided that maybe he should just get away from Malik... Just in case he tried anything funny. But as Ezio started backing away, Malik grabbed him by the arms in surprise then headed out the back sliding glass door. Desmond had to follow, this would be funny.

"Let me go, Malik!" Ezio yelled, "I was only kidding!" Malik didn't say anything, he went to the corner of the fenced in backyard. The large tree that they feared was waiting for them.

Malik realised Ezio, "Go ahead," He said calmly. Ezio just stared up blankly at Malik. He wanted him to punch him? Made no since to him, but otay.

"If I hurt you, it's not my fault!" Ezio warned.

"I'm awaiting the pain," Malik said sarcastically, but it seems that Ezio didn't catch on to that. Desmond gripped the tiny little Pokemon plush that he carried around with him everywhere.

Ezio tried punching Malik in the stomach but before he could hit him, Malik grabbed him arm and flipped him over onto the ground.

"Ow!" Ezio complained as he sat up.

Malik raised an eyebrow at him, "I thought you were trying to hurt me?" He looked over at Desmond, "You wanna give it a try?" Desmond shook his head. He didn't want to get hurt. Malik smirked at him, "Good, I won't have to waste my time."

"Malik, you're so mean!" Ezio complained as he stood back up.

He just shrugged, "The world isn't full of nice people, just thought you should know this." He looked up at the tree, "Alright, start climbing. Or do you want me to throw you up there again?"

"N-no..." Ezio grabbed onto the tree and started climbing it. Half way up the tree and thunder crackled, causing Ezio to lose his grip on the tree. He feel down. Before he could hit the ground, Malik grabbed him.

"Try again," He snapped.

"Why should I?"

"It's funny. Now go." Grumbling Ezio grabbed the tree again and started again. Malik looked down at Desmond. "Wanna play a game?" He asked him.

"N-not really..." Desmond said quietly.

"Oh well. It's kinda like hide-n-seek. If I can't find you, I can't hit you... Ready? Go!" He said before turning around. Desmond ran back inside the house so that he can find a place to hide.

Good, Malik thought, that would keep them all busy for awhile. Looking up, he seen that Ezio had made it to the top. He sat there on the top branch.

"When can I come down!" He called down.

"When nightfall arrives. Until then, I don't want to see your face," He said before going inside. Desmond was _going_ to hide downstairs, but when he tried to open the door, it turned out to be locked. Looking around the corner, he had seen that Malik was now inside the house, he was going to see him if he decided to go into the other small living room.

Desmond ran through the smaller living room and into the hallway where the bedrooms were. Next to him, there was the closet. That's were he would hide, Desmond thought to himself as he opened the door. Closing it behind him, he sat in the small dark room. He strained to hear if Malik was trying to find him or not. Malik was real sneaky, he appears out of nowhere sometimes.

Malik had forgot that he had told Desmond to go hide, so he didn't go looking for him at all. Malik was sitting in the larger living watching whatever was on TV. This was going to be a better day than normal.

For the past few hours, the two kids were out of Malik's way. Desmond was not having any fun with this game at all, Ezio was getting bored outside as well. The worst thing was, outside the rain was picking up and Ezio was getting soaked. He wasn't sure, but he thought that night had finally fallen. Slowly he climbed down from the tree, but slipping at the end.

Altair came upstairs from the basement. He'd noticed that it was quiet for once, whatever Malik had did, it worked. He'd turned into the next living room that was a small step up, the first thing he'd seen was Malik sleeping on the couch with the remote on his chest. Oh, Altair realized, he probably put them outside. Altair shook his shoulder, hopefully waking him up this time. Malik grabbed his hand as a reflex, but he was awake, that was good. Releasing him, he sat up.

"So what did you do to torture them this time?" Altair asked with a grin.

"I don't remember..." Malik said then yawned. Rolling his eyes, Altair handed over the movies that he had promised him. Standing up, Malik left the house.

There was a knock at the back sliding door. That was probably Ezio, Altair thought as he went over to open it. He turned on the back light so that he could see. Yepp, just as he thought, it was Ezio. Opening the door, his young brother ran inside. He was cold and wet from the rain.

"Where's Malik?" He asked Altair.

He chuckled at his brother, he was the only person that was afraid of Malik, "He went home. Where's Desmond?"

"He's hiding. It's a game."

"Hide-n-seek?"

"No. If Malik see's him, he said he would hit him."

Rolling his eyes Altair went into the hallway and opened the closet door. Lying on the floor, Desmond was sleeping with his little Pokemon toy in his lap. It was about eleven and it was also time for the two little ones to get to bed. This wasn't going to be easy...

Altair picked up Desmond, with hope that he wouldn't wake him. But... that didn't work out as planed. Desmond dropped the little toy and gripped Altair's shirt tightly, he didn't want to wake up yet. Walking into the kitchen, Altair saw Ezio in his sponge bob pajamas. He was standing on a chair trying to reach for the big bag of candy that was on top of the refrigerator. He didn't realize that he was there, otherwise he would have already jumped down off the chair and into his room. Reaching up from behind him, Altair grabbed the bag of candy, that made Ezio jump.

Just to be nice, and to keep him quiet while he was trying to get Desmond to sleep, Altair gave him a piece of whatever candy was there in the bag. The young brother took the candy then ran into the bigger living room. He jumped down off the small ledge and started to watch TV. Good that would keep him busy for at least an hour or so, Altair thought as he headed down the small hall. Going into the small room at the end of the hall was Ezio's and Desmond's room. Desmond was not really asleep anymore, he was just trying to go back to sleep, he was still gripping Altair's shirt with his eye's closed tight.

Altair set Desmond on his feet, like he had thought his youngest brother started to whine. He didn't want to be awake just yet, so he grabbed onto Altair's leg. To be honest, he was still tired from his "game" with Malik.

As Desmond started to rub his sore eyes he asked, "Did Malik go home yet?"

"Yeah, he went home a little while ago. It's time to get ready for bed," Altair told him and handed him his pajamas, they had Mario and Yoshi on it.

He left the bedroom while Desmond changed into the pajamas. Walking back into the bigger living room, Ezio was seen sitting on the couch in front of the TV. Somehow there was cartoons on at midnight, but it didn't matter, if it kept the monsters quiet then Altair had welcomed it into the house. The candy wrappers were on the floor, and Altair was sure not going to pick it up.

Altair cleared his throat to get Ezio's attention. When he looked at his brother, he was pointing at the wrapper on the ground.

"Pick it up," Altair told him. With a groan, Ezio finally got up off of the couch and walked over to the tiny blue wrapper. He picked it up and threw it away in the kitchen trashcan.

"Happy?" Ezio asked before going back to watch TV. There was more wrappers on the ground that weren't there before... He must have gotten into the candy again. Altair checked where he threw the candy bag... it wasn't there.

"Ezio!" Altair called, "Where's the candy."

"I don't know."

He had to worry about it later he guessed, he had to check on Desmond. It was too quiet in the hallway... There should have been noise to where his room was. Opening the door, he didn't see Desmond. He must have found something else to do. The start up sound of the Wii had blared though the house. Found him.

Desmond was standing with the Wii remote in his left hand and a candy bar in his right.

"I thought you were getting your pajamas on?" Altair asked him.

"I did," He was only paying half attention to him.

"You're shirtless. You have to put the shirt on too."

"Do not."

With a sigh, Altair picked Desmond up, he had to force him to get to bed then. This always happened. Desmond started kicking at Altair, he didn't to go to bed yet, he was too hyped up on sugar. Thankfully not enough to make him act completely insane. They headed back into his room. He kept trying to kick Altair away, but it didn't work.

"Stop!" Desmond yelled at him.

"Calm down, you can play wii tomorrow..."

"I don't- I left my Pokemon in the living room!" With a sigh, Altair let Desmond down so he could collect his toy. But somehow he had thought it wasn't such a great idea after all. He waited for his brother to come back, but he never did.

Desmond was lying on the couch watching Ezio play the wii. At least he did have his little Pokemon toy in hand, so this wasn't a complete lie... Silently, Altair walked up behind the couch. He picked him up and held him tight so he wouldn't get away.

"Ezio, when he is asleep, you're going to bed," Altair warned before going back into their room.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Even with a few hours of trying to get Desmond to get to sleep, Altair had put himself to sleep. When Desmond had noticed, he jumped off of his lap and quietly closed the door behind him. The living room was filled with weird little music that sounded like it was from a Mario game or something. Desmond was right, Ezio was playing Mario Kart, and he was really losing bad.

"Can I play?" Desmond asked.

"Yeah... sure... just hush." Desmond grabbed the game controller and started to play along with his Brother. He wasn't doing much better then he was. That was for sure.

Altair woke up the next day with a start. His back was killing him,plus he didn't remember why he was sleeping in a chair. He looked over at the two small beds that belonged to Desmond and Ezio, they were empty. Alright, they must have woken up early. With a yawn, Altair got up, he was really sore.

The two kids were still in the living room playing games. Desmond was sitting on the couch watching Ezio play. In his lap he had a box of Cheerios. They looked really tired.

"What time did you guys wake up?" Altair asked them as he was rubbing his eye. Ezio paused the game and looked up at his brother.

"What do you mean?"

"I'll ask something else. What time did you guys go to bed?"

"We didn't," Desmond and Ezio told him.

"Why not?"

"You didn't tell us to..."

"You guys didn't go to bed at all?" Altair sounded surprised.

"You told me that I had to when Des was asleep. And he wasn't, so that meant I had to stay up," Ezio explained.

"But if you were tired, you could have gone to bed."

"But we weren't," Desmond put in.

"Yeah, we had candy."

Altair rolled his eyes, today wasn't going to be fun. He was going to have a couple of tired kids on his hands, ugh... Desmond was still  
eating candy, how was that bag not empty yet? There was a half bag left, great...

"Don't you have to work today?" Des asked Altair.

"Yeah, I do. While I am, not fighting and keep the volume down on the TVs. Also, don't go in my room unless its really needed."

"We know, we know," Ezio told him.

"Alright..." Altair took a bottle of Mountain Dew back into his room with him. He worked at home on his computer for most of the day. Somehow he knew that it wasn't going to be easy. He closed and locked the door behind him.

"Here," Ezio threw the controller at Desmond. He was only half awake and didn't see it, the controller had hit him in the face. He picked it up and threw it back over at Ezio, he didn't feel like playing the Wii, it was too boring... Ezio moved out of the way before the controller could hit him.

"Watch out," Desmond told him. He didn't feel like doing anything but watch TV, so he stood up and turned to TV channel. Ezio pushed him back and he fell on the floor.

"Don't touch it!" He yelled then turned it back to the other video game channel. He started to play the game again. Desmond stood up and went into the other living room to watch TV. Watching cartoons was part of the morning. He was lying down on the couch, now he just wanted to sleep, he didn't care what time it was. But it was too cold inside his house to go to sleep...

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Alright, it was time for a break. Since Altair did work from home he had gotten about an hour until he had to get back to work. He walked into the kitchen to get something to eat. Meh, he couldn't find anything... So he might as well check on his brothers. It was a little too quiet and that worried him a bit. Ezio was playing his games... Alright, that was okay. But Des wasn't in there with him, that meant he was off sleeping somewhere.

Desmond was awoken by someone lightly shaking him. He didn't want to get up just yet, he didn't get much sleep... He opened his eyes and seen Altair.

"What?" He asked tiredly.

"You gotta stay awake,"Altair said as he took Des off of the couch. He had to keep him up, Ezio too. Or no one would get any sleep. Desmond didn't bother to stay standing, he was probably going to pass out again later anyways. "Want something to keep you awake?" Altair asked him.

"No..." Desmond told him.

"Sure you do!" He went into the kitchen and sure enough, little Desmond was following behind him. He didn't want to be left alone. Altair took one of the little sippy cups. He poured it to the top with Mountain Dew. That is the only drink that will keep the kids awake. He hated to give it to them, then they started to bounce off the walls.

"I am probably going to regret this later..." Altair told him as he handed the cup over, "but it'll keep you awake." Desmond took it and went into the living room that Ezio was in. Still playing the game, but was getting mad at it because it was "cheating," and "making him lose." He threw the controller onto the ground.

"What's wrong?" Altair asked him. Ezio shrugged and sat on the floor. Altair gave him the same soda, and soon they were already regaining energy. Alright, good...

Altair sighed in annoyance. Later on he had went back into his room to get working again. Not something he was happy about, I mean he had two hyper kids running around and had no idea what they were getting into... Most dangerous things were kept out of there reach, but the sugar candy treats. As long as nothing was going to- _CRASH! _Altair sighed heavily, he knew it was gonna happen. Slowly he got up from his computer chair then left his room to see what it was. Maybe it was light damage?

Walking out in the living room, Altair first noticed the TV laying face down on the ground.

"DESMOND DID IT!" Ezio said.

"Did not!" Desmond said then crossed his arms.

"I don't really care who did it... Are you guys alright?" They both nodded before Altair lifted the TV off of the floor. The screen was cracked in the top left corner, but nothing too major. Setting it back into place, Altair was sure to get the Video Game back up and running before returning to his work.

"Alright, be careful, next time it might not work again. You got lucky," He called before slamming the door to his bedroom.

Ezio gave the second controller to Desmond.

* * *

"..." Ezio threw his controller on the ground, "MY CONTROLLERS BROKEN!" He yelled at Des. That was his excuse to why he didn't win.

"You... always say that."

"Well... this character is stupid."

"You always say that too!"

"..."

"It's true..."

Ezio grabbed his controller, "Best of three?" He asked.

**-Rebels**


	2. Night Monster

**(( Aha! New story! ^^ ))**

* * *

Late at night and everyone was... suppose to be in bed sleeping. But when thunder crackled, Altair could hear footsteps leading to his room. He was already prepared to see one of his brothers standing in the doorway. Altair sighed as he closed his laptop, honestly, it was JUST a storm. Slowly as expected, the door was opening up. Altair could make out little Desmond clutching his blue blanket.

"Altair..." He started to say.

"C'mon, Des," With that, Desmond climbed into the bed. He never acted that way during a storm before... More then likely it was Malik who had told him that monsters would appear or something. That seemed to be Malik's favorite hobby; scary stories.

Soon enough, when Ezio noticed that he couldn't turn his game back on, he went into his brother's room as well. It was hard to see, and he couldn't tell if anyone was in the room or not... Altair held up his phone with the light on, "Whats wrong with you?" Altair asked with a small smile.

"I can't get the game to work..."

"Powers out, did you not notice?"

Ezio shrugged as he jumped into the bed also, "When will the power come back on?"

"Probably not until tomorrow..." Altair said as he checked his phone.

Thunder crackled again and it sent Desmond under the covers. Altair couldn't help but smile. Oh well, soon enough he'll realize that it isn't a monster and he'll get over it... He hoped. A flash of light then another boom! Ezio then started to get worried now. He glanced nervously around the room, it was complete darkness. Ezio stood on the bed and looked down at Desmond.

"Fear not! I will destroy the monster that invades our home!" He cried then jumped off the bed, running into another room. Too many video games... Altair thought as he shook his head.

"There is no monsters!" He told him as he rolled his eyes. Desmond didn't want his brother to go off alone, so he got off the bed and followed him.

* * *

The house was in total darkness but that didn't stop Ezio for looking for a "monster," if there was one anyways... Des was staying close to be sure that if the "monster" got him, it would have gotten Ezio too. The older brother was holding a toy sword, sure that would scare anything away... Both kids stopped when they heard footsteps coming from the other room.

"okay..." Ezio started to say to Desmomd, "you hide, I'll kill it," Desmond nodded before hiding behind the couch. Ezio hid under the table waiting for the monster to show itself. He clutched the toy sword, he was ready.

The footsteps got closer and Ezio could make out a tall dark figure. It was the monster, he'd thought. The figure stopped and looked around before searching for the two kids. Ezio jumped from under the table grabbing the figures legs.

It was so surprised that he fell backwards hitting his head against the wall. Quickly Ezio pointed the sword at the monster.

"I'll kill you for scaring my brother," Ezio told the monster before hitting it on the head with the toy. Which had hurt a lot.

The monster -Altair- had layed down motionless on the ground acting as though he was dead. At least now they would shut up about any monsters, Altair thought.

"I did it, Desmond! I killed the monster!" Des peered around the couch to see if it was true. It was; in a way.

**-Rebels**


	3. Playground

**(( Wasn't really sure what to write... But since I am listening to Gorillaz, I am sure I will think of something! xD ))**

Hanging upside down on the monkey bars, Ezio stuck his tongue out at his younger brother, "You try now, Des," He said.

Desmond shook his head, last time he had tried he had fallen on his back and it had hurt, so he decided that he wouldn't ever do that again, "No way… You'll push me off again…"

"I did not push you down… You slipped and fell… Difference…" Ezio corrected.

"If you say so," Desmond said as he started to climb the ladder that lead to the slide. Earlier Altair had promised that he would take them both to the park if they would be good. Since they were, here they were.

Ezio jumped off of the monkey bars and followed Desmond up the ladder. It was one of the bigger slides and it was scary to Desmond.

"Alright, go!" Ezio told him with a smile.

"No… I'll fall…"

"You will not! If you don't I'll push you down!" Ezio crossed his arms.

"Then I will fall!"

"So?"

Altair was sitting on a swing, he looked up at the top of the slide, he noticed that Ezio was grabbing Desmond's shoulders and pushing him over to the edge of the slide. He made sure to keep a close watch after what had happened last time anyways…

"Just go!" Ezio said with a smile, but Des just shook his head and tried to get out of his brothers grip. He knew that he wasn't going to get out of this unless he did go down the scary slide… But he wasn't going to do it, he didn't trust Ezio around any playground equipment, he always ended up getting hurt some way or another.

Ezio pushed Desmond down onto the ground. It wasn't a long fall, but it still hurt. Desmond had landed in the sand and the fall had given Desmond a small cut on his elbow. Altair had gotten off of the swing to check on his brother.

He knelt down next to Desmond, "Are you alright?" He asked.

"Ezio did it…."

Altair gave a small laugh, it was good to see that he was alright. He helped his youngest brother stand up. Ezio had slid down the slide, landing on his feet. Altair just glared at him for a few seconds.

"What?" Ezio asked.

"…Nothing…. Time to go home, I think."

Ezio stuck out his tongue then ran from Altair, he didn't want to go home just yet. With a roll of the eyes, Altair chased after him. Ezio climbed up onto the monkey bars and hung upside down, he thought that Altair couldn't get him from there, but he was wrong. Altair grabbed Ezio and brought him down, from the monkey bars.

"I don't want to go!"

"But it's time to, let's go."

Ezio gave up, but he had made Altair carry him home, Des didn't like that idea.

**-Rebels**


	4. Dark Fang

Malik and Altair were watching an R-rated movie. Certainly nothing that any child should be watching. Altair had made sure that his two brothers were asleep in their room before they started the movie.

Malik grinned as someone on the movie just got killed. He had such a strange humor, but Altair didn't say anything about it. Two pair of footsteps ran down the hall which caused Malik to pause the movie. Desmond and Ezio were standing in the doorway.

"Shouldn't you two be in bed?" Malik asked sounding very annoyed.

"Malik, the monster that you told us about is in out room," Ezio said tiredly, "Can you-"

"Nope.

"But-"

"Nope," Malik repeated.

Desmond and Ezio climbed onto the couch next to Altair and Malik. They weren't going to go back to bed until Malik checked their room.

"C'mon guys, let's go back to bed," Altair told them then picked up Des.

"No!" Both brothers said.

"Why not?"

"Malik needs to check for monsters," Desmond said.

Altair glanced at his friend, he knew that his brothers weren't going to bed just so easily. Malik sighed heavily. He knew this too well.

"Alright, fine... Let's go then..." Malik had gave in? This quickly? Something wasn't right there... Altair watched as his brothers and friend walked down the hall.

Ezio and Desmond jumped in to their beds, waiting for Malik to go start his search for monsters. But he sat on the ground, legs crossed glancing at both kids.

"You guys wanna hear a story?" Malik asked with a grin.

"Umm..." Ezio wasn't sure. Sometimes Malik told good stories, other times they were scary stories. So, he wasn't sure what the expect.

"I'll take this as a yes."

Ezio hid under his blanket, he didn't want to hear any stories from Malik. Des grabbed his little blue blanket and jumped out of bed. He ran towards the door, thinking he could get out and get Altair for help. Malik grabbed Desmond and forced him back in the room. He closed the door.

"Listen," Malik said, "Did you guys know... That there is a monster just outside your room?"

"What?" Desmond asked.

"Yeah, if you both stay in your room before morning it won't find you. But if you do... You don't wanna know!"

"W-what's it called?" Ezio wondered.

"What's it called? Um... Dark... Fang. Dark Fang, yeah. That's it."

"How do you know?" Des asked.

"My brother was attacked by him. But it's okay because I saved him just in time."

"What about the monster in here?"

"Yeah, you gotta check still!"

Malik sighed then stood up. He looked around the room for any monsters. Sometimes Malik wished he could keep track of the monsters he had made up. He'd searched under each of the boys bed, the closet and behind the dressers. Nope, no monsters.

"It's all good," Malik said. The kids each got in their beds and covered themselves with their blankets before Malik left. He turned off the light and closed the door.

**-Rebels**


	5. Malik the babysitter

**(( I know the last story was short, but it was 2 in the morning and I could not sleep. So... ^^' ))**

* * *

Altair and Maria were on a date together over at Altair's house. Malik had agreed to take Ezio and Desmond for the night, it had taken a lot of convincing and a bit of bribing. Since he had agreed, he had gotten a huge headache... The two little monsters were running around Malik's house with unlimited energy it seemed like. Malik sighed heavily in annoyance, as the two kids ran past him again. These kids did have a nap time, right?

Just as they both ran past him once again, Malik grabbed Ezio by the collar.

"Let me go!" Ezio screamed trying to push Malik away.

"It's time for a nap..."

"We don't take naps!" Ezio struggled to get free of the tight grasp on his shirt. But he couldn't get free.

"Well... today you are. Desmond!" Malik called, hoping that the monster would come at the call, but he was wrong.

Sighing again, this wasn't going to be an easy task. He switched on the TV to the show that had that weird little sponge thing that lived in the sea. It always caught the kids attention, and it already grabbed Ezio's. Malik released Ezio's shirt and the boy sat in front of the TV, watching it mindlessly. Alright, one down; one to go...

Desmond ran out the back door, he thought that there was no way that Malik could catch him out there. The young man followed Des outside, he was ready to grab him when he had the perfect chance. It wasn't a big back yard, so it wouldn't be much of a challenge.

"Malik!" He yelled.

Glancing down at the boy that was standing in front of him, he wondered what it was that he wanted. It was never this easy to get Des to notice him. He was up to something... Malik thought bitterly.

"What?" He snapped.

He held up his arms wanted to be picked up. How was it this easy? It was never this easy. With a roll of the eye's, Malik picked up Des and threw him over his right shoulder. He carried him inside, he was hoping that Ezio was still watching the mind numbing television. Walking into the living room, he was sitting staring up at the TV. Good.

He kicked Ezio lightly in the ribs. He motioned him to follow him into the guest bedroom, that is where that the kids were going to sleep for the night and for their nap. It was a huge bed, it would easily hold both of them. He threw Desmond onto the bed. Ezio climbed into the bed also.

"Alright, time for nap. Night night."

"No! Not tired!" Des complained, he was laying on top of one of the many pillows.

"Well... There's nothing I can do about it. Just close your eyes and go to sleep. Nothing to it."

Ezio yawned, "Yeah... Story first!"

"Story!"

Malik groaned, "Fine, fine..." He sat on the edge of the bed. How was he going to make up a story? "Um... Okay. Well, there was once this um..." He couldn't tell a story that wouldn't scare them to death, so he decided he wasn't going to, "Nah, here just watch TV!" He stood up and switched on the TV, the stupid sponge was on again. Malik walked towards the door, looking back at the two kids just glued to the TV. Shaking his head slightly, Malik switched off the light and closed the door. That was it... For now.

* * *

Malik was sitting -well laying- on the couch. He had been texting his brother Kadar, since he had nothing better to do. He was typing up another text when he had heard a crash came from the guest bedroom. He was deciding whether or not he should go check it out, but then again, it didn't sound like a big deal. Shrugging, Malik went back to texting his brother.

A few minutes later, the sound happened a few more times. It was starting to get on Malik's nerves, they should have been taking a nap, not playing around... Setting the phone on the table, Malik stood up and walked upstairs to the guest bedroom. Whatever it was they were doing it was getting annoying. Opening the door, the room was a total disaster. The blankets and pillows were everywhere on the ground, some of the other stuff that was in the room was also on the ground. Both kids were standing on the bed, they thought that since Malik had to check on them, they were in a lot of trouble.

"You guys are suppose to be asleep... What are you doing?" Malik asked. He started picking up the stuff that had gotten thrown on the ground.

"Watching...TV..." Ezio said.

"Yeah," Desmond agreed.

"Lay down and watch TV... Quietly. "

"Not tired!" Both brothers yelled.

Malik picked up Desmond, he was struggling to get free. Guess Malik had to put them to sleep the old fashion way... He switched the lights off again before sitting in the old rocking chair. Ezio only layer down on the bed when Malik started glaring at him. Some stupid cartoon appeared on the TV, it had caught their attention. Malik rolled his eye's as he started to lightly rock the chair back and forth, he put a hand on Desmond's back, gently rubbing so that it would at least calm him down a bit.

Whatever this show was, it was helping. A lot. Both kids quieted down at once and were getting really tired. Desmond yawned then clutched at Malik's t-shirt. Okay, Malik thought, this wasn't too hard... He didn't see why Altair complained about putting them to sleep. Well, maybe nap's were easier than going to bed at night. Ezio was snoring lightly in the guest bed, that was a good thing. Malik checked to see if Des was asleep yet. Yepp. Simple enough.

Malik carefully stood up, knowing that Des was a very light sleeper. He was going to put him down on the bed, but Desmond refused to let go of Malik's shirt. Ugh...

"C'mon..." Malik muttered, "Let go." The kid just refuse to let go... Alright then, not a problem... Malik thought. He put Des down on the bed, his grip was still too tight on the shirt. Malik slipped the shirt off without waking him. They were both sleeping soundly. Great. Malik left the room, keeping the door open only an inch.

* * *

Malik had took the opportunity of the peace and quiet to work on his car. There was something wrong with it and this was the only chance that he would be able to have to try and fix it. There wasn't much that he could do, he would have to take it in later and- Malik heard something from inside the house. Okay, it has been almost two hours since he got the kids down for a nap, it would be about time for them to wake up anyways.

He wiped his hand's on his short's before going inside, he closed the garage door behind him. Ezio was laying on the couch trying not go back to sleep, but it was a battle that he was losing. Malik sat him up.

"Where is your brother?" Malik had asked him.

"I...don't know. Somewhere."

"Is he awake yet?"

"No."

Malik walked over to the stair case. Since he was too lazy to go up there, he would just call from there, "Desmond! Wake up!" He waited before leaving the spot. He was listening for any footstep's, so far there wasn't any.

"Des!" He called again. There it was, soft footstep's coming towards the stair case. Standing at the very top, was Desmond, he was half asleep. He sighed before walking down the stairs, leaning against the wall as he did just so he wouldn't fall down. He past Malik, Desmond didn't really talk much after he just woke up, so he climbed over the arm of the couch and sat down next to his brother.

It was an awkward silence, Malik did not know what do to now. He had never watched any kids this long and he had no idea what they did after they had woken up. Grabbing the remote, he turned the TV on. The kids weren't too interested in it, and Malik noticed that this was not going to work any longer with them.

"Um..." Malik started to say, "So, what is it you guys want to do?"

"I wanna play a game," Ezio said.

"Alright... what type of game?"

"Hide 'n seek!"

"Al..." Malik started to say before Ezio interrupted him.

"No! Wait! Tag!"

"..."

"That's stupid... I want to go back to bed..." Desmond said before yawning.

Malik rolled his eyes, this was going to be a long night. There was no way that he was going to be able to keep them entertained for the entire night without getting to the breaking point. "Just pick a game and play it. And no one is going to bed until tonight, if you do you won't be able to sleep..."

"Which one sounds better, Malik?" Ezio asked his babysitter.

"Well, to be honest, none. There is not a place big enough to play tag around here, and not many places to hide for that other game that you were speaking of. So they're both bad ideas." ...What a way to hurt someones self esteem... But that was Malik for ya, he doesn't really care about other peoples feeling's much at all.

"I want to draw then," Desmond said.

"Draw? I don't have any crayons."

"So? I still want to draw!"

With an annoyed sigh, Malik went off to find some copy paper and some pen's. Maybe that would keep them busy until dinner time.

* * *

Ezio glanced over at what his brother was drawing, but he wasn't so sure of what it was. It looked like a bunch of scribbles...

"What is that suppose to be?" Ezio asked him.

"I don't know," Desmond looked at Ezio's drawing, it looked like that he had drawn something that appeared to be some sort of Pokemon thing, "What is that?"

"...I don't know..."

Malik was in the kitchen looking for something that would be easy enough to cook for dinner. On most days he had just ordered food from a take out place, but he was too lazy to go out and try to work a broken car. He sure didn't know how to cook either... But not a problem. He grabbed his cell phone and called the pizza place for delivery, that was simple enough.

* * *

The kids were all ready for bed, but the only problem was that Desmond was refusing to go to bed, Ezio went to bed about an hour or so ago. This was yet, another challenge. Des was laying on the ground crying. Sure he was tired, but he wanted for Altair to come back and pick him up.

"Please!" Desmond asked Malik. It was the same thing he had been asking for fifth-teen minutes.

"I told you already, didn't I? Altair isn't picking you up until tomorrow morning. If you go to bed now tomorrow will come faster."

"But..." Des wiped the tears from his eyes, "I want to see him now!"

Malik sighed, he would just have to force him into bed then. That seemed to be the only simple option... He grabbed Des and headed into the guest bedroom back upstairs. Through the whole way, the child was fighting him, causing him to almost drop him a few times but caught him just in time. The door to the guest bedroom was still only halfway opened, Malik opened it all the way with his shoulder. By then, Des was gripping part of Malik's shirt like he did last time before he fell asleep.

"I don't want to sleep in here..." Des told him.

"Why not? And, where else would you sleep?"

"There's monsters in there..."

"Is not."

"You said there was, Malik..."

He sighed heavily, he REALLY needed to keep track of all the lies that he had told them. They were going to catch up to him one day and they will figure out that he's lying. But they should have gotten a clue by now... "Fine... What do you want me to do about it?"

"Can't I just sleep in your room?"

"Do you really have to...?"

Desmond nodded. This night wasn't going to get any better for either of them, and the only way to stop this kid's complaining was to let him sleep in his room. That... shouldn't be too hard. Heading back into his room, Malik wondered how he could deal with these monsters all on his own. He must of went insane first, yes that would make more sense. Malik's room was about 20 degrees cooler than the rest of the house, lucky. Desmond climbed into the bed, he was scared of complete darkness and had Malik turn the closet light on.

"There? Better now?" Malik asked sarcastically as he got in his bed too. The kid nodded, "Alright," Malik reached over and turned the lamp off that was on the small table next to the bed.

* * *

The next morning, Malik was awoken by someone shaking his shoulder. He was for sure that it was one of the monster's were awake already and wanted something to eat. But, he was too lazy and way too tired to be bothered with this right now.

"Just... go help yourselves..." He muttered in his sleep before turning over.

"Malik, wake up!" It didn't sound like any of the monster's voices. But it did sound familiar.

"What?!" Malik snapped before sitting up. He was surprised to see Altair standing over him. "How... did you get into my house?" He asked as he rubbed his sore eyes.

"...Not really important. But let me say that you will need a new front door lock."

"You broke in?"

"No..."

"Whatever, take your brother's and go on."

"Was planning on-" Altair noticed that his youngest brother was also sleeping in his bed, "_You _let Des sleep in your bed?! I thought I never see you be so kind to them in my life."

"Just go on and take them. Ezio is in the other bedroom," Malik said before passing out back onto his bed. Altair shook his head before grabbing Desmond off of the bed. He would be happy to see that he was home when he awoke.

**-Rebels**

* * *

**-Writers block... SERIOUSLY SUCKS! As you can tell I was really lazy, I could not think of anything... T_T-**


	6. Hospitals are not fun

The hospital was really starting to freak Ezio out. He had hated it here, he grabbed onto Altair's hand for comfort. Desmond also wasn't enjoying his trip here either. He was looking around nervously, as he followed his older brother. Des had never been here before and he wasn't really sure to expect from this.

"What are we doing here...?" Ezio asked quietly. The last time he had came here is when he had broke his ankle trying to ride Malik's skateboard.

"I already told you that you're fine. We're here to see Malik and Kadar." Altair reminded him.

"What happened?"

"I don't know... Now hush a minute," Altair walked up to the front desk of the hospital. The secretary looked up at him, "I need to know if I can visit someone."

"Of course. What is the patient's name?"

"Malik Al-sayf," Altair had no idea what was going on with his friends. But he had gotten a call early this morning, it had awoken all of the brothers, and it had been hard to find a phone since both Ezio and Des were begging for attention.

The secretary looked at the computer screen, she started typing away at the keyboard. She looked back up at Altair, "He's in room 537."

"Okay, thanks. C'mon guys," He lead his brothers over to the elevators.

* * *

Malik was laying on the hospital bed, the IV was hooked up to his right wrist. He sighed, there was not much he could remember. This pained him, he had a splitting headache. ...Oh... He'd remember now. It was such painful experience he had just wished-

"Malik!" He had heard his name being called from the doorway. Malik turned his head to see who had called him. Ugh, great... He thought sarcastically. Altair and the monsters had came to visit him? But... How did Altair find out about this?

Malik shook his head, "What are you guys doing here?" He didn't really expect anyone to come and visit him.

"The hospital called me. What happened to you and Kadar?" Altair asked as he sat in one of the few chairs in small room. Ezio and Des both just stood there quietly. Malik looked away from his friend. Just the mention of his brothers name had made him upset.

"Nothing..." Malik muttered.

"Nothing? You guys are in the hospital for gods sake! It's not nothing!" Altair was sure that they would have had Kadar in the same room as his brother, "Where is Kadar?" He finally asked.

The room was silent for awhile. Malik did not know how to explain, it would just break his own heart again... "My...brother..." Malik started to say, but he had instantly regretted it, tears were forming in his eyes, but none fell, "My brother... died..." That... that was hard to say, Malik's heart was aching. Altair couldn't believe of what he was hearing. He had just seen Kadar a few days ago and just then he was fine! Now Altair felt really bad for asking, no wonder no one had told him anything on the phone.

"What...happened?" Altair asked.

"We were in a car accident. He died and I lost my left arm."

Altair wasn't sure what to say. There wasn't much to say that would make anything better. He just sighed sadly, "Is there anything that I can do for you?" Altair finally asked. Malik just shook his head. Well, that is all he had thought of to say, this was a lot to take in if Altair felt this bad imagine what Malik must be feeling like...

"So..." Altair started to say, "What are they going to do about your arm?"

"I don't know," Malik snapped, it was clear that he did not really want to talk much about this.

Desmond sat on the ground, he was getting tired of standing.

"Just go home, Altair. I'll be fine."

"No, no. I'll stay. I can just get Maria to pick them up."

Malik rolled his eyes heavily as Altair took out his phone and started to text his girlfriend. "She'll be here in fifth-teen minutes," Altair told his brothers."

"I don't want to-" Altair hushed Ezio before he could finish what he was about to say.

"No, just go home, Altair..." Malik repeated. He sounded annoyed.

"C'mon, Malik. I can help you."

"If you must..." Malik finally gave in.

"Great. Do you know when you are going home yet, or...?"

Malik was getting annoying by all of these pointless questions. But he knew that his "friend" just wanted to help. He wasn't doing a very good job as far as Malik was concern... Shaking his head, he looked out the window, it wasn't long before he had started to daydream that he didn't even noticed that he had fallen to sleep.

* * *

"Why didn't A'tair come with us?" Desmond asked as Maria drove them back to her house. She wasn't bothered by him asking the same question repeatedly, he only did because she kept saying I don't know. Which was in course was a total lie. Ezio was silent throughout the car trip, he must have felt sad for Malik or something.

"Des, Altair stayed back because he wanted to help Malik. Wouldn't you stay back and help him if you could?" She asked as she started driving down her street.

"Probably not..." Sad part was, Des was being 100% honest. But whatever... that is the answer that you would expect from a three year old that was always getting picked on by his older brothers friend.

Maria gave a small laugh as she pulled into the drive way to her house, she guessed that it was true that little kids did tell the truth.

**-Rebels **

* * *

**(( D: Poor Malik! T_T ))**


End file.
